


Returned Favors

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Series: Favors [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps standing out in the middle of the rain in a secluded part of a mountain wasn't one of Shingo's best ideas, but at least Yuuya came to his rescue with an unusually familiar umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Unexpected Favors. You don't have to read that one first, but it would be nice. Takes place around ep 105-6ish and before 107 definitely.

Shingo had decided to step out for some air. Sayaka was serving lunch, but somehow he found himself not wanting any. So much had happened lately not only to him, but to everyone. At the very least things were calm at the moment, but perhaps he should get out for a bit to clear his head. It was unusual for him, however he found he just wasn't hungry at the moment. Keeping quiet, he managed to slip out undetected. Quickly, Shingo made his way to a secluded part of the mountain.

 

It was quite the beautiful place too. It overlooked the vast amount of trees below. The sky up here was much clearer than the ravaged city below, though even here there were gray clouds hanging above him. The cool air sent a shiver down his spine, yet still he found the breeze quite pleasant. Standing in the cool mountain air, this was the most relaxed he had felt in forever. As life seemed to want to spite him, his luck ran out in the next moment.

 

The sky he had been admiring earlier opened up all at once for a furious downpour. Shingo cursed his terrible luck as he was drenched by the rain. The water was even starting to soak deeply into his jacket. Shingo was ready to voice his complaint, but cut himself short when he realized only he would be there to hear it. The rain only became heavier as seconds continued to pass.

 

Somehow the rain had stopped. Shingo no longer felt the drops sink into his skin. One glance above him revealed an umbrella. Moving his gaze downward showed him none other than Yuuya holding it, standing at his side.

 

He kept glancing to both the umbrella and the boy next to him. His gaze halted on the umbrella in confusion. That umbrella looked very familiar. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Where had he seen it before? Moments later it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly why he recognized it.

 

“Isn’t that  _ my _ umbrella? Where did you even get that!?” Shingo was in pure disbelief. Weren’t they all the way in the  _ XYZ dimension _ ? How had Yuuya gotten his umbrella that should have been sitting in his room? Not to mention in an entirely different dimension.

 

“You dropped it some time before we left for Synchro.” Shingo raised an eyebrow, giving him the chance to continue this time. “I noticed it was yours, so I picked it up.” Yuuya was starting to realize the issues with his logic. He was given an incredulous look as if to say, why not just give it back? Yuuya quickly realized he wasn’t getting out of this one. “So I guess things were kind of weird at the time, so I forgot?”

 

“How could you forget about something involving someone as important as myself?” Shingo stood with his arms crossed as he began to pout. “I am truly offended, Yuuya.”

 

“In my defense, the dimension was being attacked, so some things slipped my mind.” A sheepish smile crossed his face nonetheless. Soon he settled his gaze to the trees below. 

 

Shingo simply rolled his eyes at the response. He’d accept the explanation for now. They stood in silence for a few minutes, listening to the raindrops around them. They watched as the water hit the scenery below. Soon, Yuuya broke the calm silence.

 

“Looks like I finally returned the favor, huh?” A small smile crossed Yuuya’s face at the memory. 

 

Shingo looked lost for a moment before he was able to recall it as well. His chest puffed up in pride. “But of course! You had been awaiting the opportunity to repay my kindness, I’m sure!” 

 

Yuuya covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. As usual he was amused by the other boy’s extravagant theatrics. Even as he sighed at him, a fond smile was firmly planted on his face. He had quickly learned to accept the other boy’s quirks. Shingo may be over the top, but he knew his heart was in the right place. Honestly, it just wouldn’t be the same without him there.

 

“Yeah. Looks like we’re even now, Sawatari.” A weird look made its way onto Shingo’s face as this was said. He looked to the ground as if he had something to say. He began to fidget for a moment before biting his lip slightly. Soon he gathered the courage to speak up.

 

“...Shingo.” He was immediately given a questioning gaze by the other boy. Yuuya knew his name and he couldn’t figure out why he was telling him yet again. He had told it to him enough times after all. As if a ticking time bomb just exploded, he burst out with, “I am giving you permission to call me by my given name, be grateful!”

 

Heat crawled to his cheeks almost immediately as what he had told Yuuya struck him. Embarrassment quickly settled in, but there was no way he could take that back now. His pride wouldn’t let him dare try.

 

Yuuya looked more shocked than anything else. He knew the name would feel foreign spoken through his mouth, but nonetheless he muttered, “Okay...Shingo.”

 

Quiet as he was, Shingo heard him loud and clear. His face was red to the tips of his ears. Hearing his name come from none other than Yuuya had completely caught him off guard, though no one would ever get him to admit the quiet squeal that left his lips that very moment. Which definitely wasn’t the reason he covered his mouth and turned away from the other boy.

 

However, this was all in vain as Yuuya had noticed everything. He had nowhere near hidden his embarrassment. Somehow keeping the umbrella in place, Yuuya leaned in and rested on the other boy’s shoulder. Flustered as he was, he still leaned onto Yuuya as well before his mind even came close to catching up. Realizing what he just did, he froze in place. At this point, not even the cool rain could stop the heat that has pooled in his face. Feeling brave for a moment, he pulled Yuuya’s face to him to plant a short kiss to his cheek. Unable to take it anymore Shingo moved away from him.

 

“Anyway we’re even now, I’ll see you at dinner!” With that declaration, Shingo ran off not even caring about the downpour. Yuuya simply shook his head and fondly smiled on after him. He was glad to have someone like him in his life. With that Yuuya took off after a soaked Shingo.


End file.
